


L'Eroe del Kazakhstan

by Enid_Black



Series: Soulmate YOI AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Promptfic, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per la challenge EASTER ADVENT CALENDAR sul gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/ su Facebook.Prompt: 16. SoulmateIn un mondo dove i Soulmate (anime gemelle) sentono il dolore e le emozioni dell'altro, questo legame quando si sta a distanza può essere un conforto o un problema... Specie se a qualcuno dei due succede qualcosa.





	L'Eroe del Kazakhstan

Pattinata all’indietro, salto del tre, quadruplo flip e triplo toeloop.

Braccia alzate, capelli parzialmente sciolti al vento, che finiscono sul viso, una sensazione famigliare. L’ilare adrenalina del momento in cui, alla massima altezza, sembra di fluttuare nel vuoto, come astronauti nello spazio, le vertigini della discesa, coordinare le gambe, le braccia, per poter atterrare su pochi millimetri di lama.

Contatto, il ghiaccio che scivola sotto il pattino, il ginocchio piegato e la gamba distesa all’indietro a bilanciare il corpo proteso in avanti, le braccia elegantemente spiegate come ali.

Perfetto.

Yuri guardò verso il bordo della pista, dove Viktor annuiva soddisfatto, mentre Yakov gli urlava qualcosa riguardo la gamba libera fuori asse di tre centimetri.

Non ci badò molto, ancora ubriaco dal salto finalmente riuscito, e gli giunse l’impressione divertita di Beka al (finto) disinteresse per le critiche dell’anziano allenatore.

“Ripeti quella combinazione, Yura, e continua con la sequenza di passi! Dopodiché levati dai piedi, che è tardi e lo Zamboni deve pulire il ghiaccio per domani!” si sentì gridare. Emise un leggero sbuffo, ma con un mezzo sorriso si rimise al lavoro. Lunga rincorsa per prendere velocità, pattinata all’indietro, salto del tre, quad…

Il dolore improvviso che gli attanagliò lo stomaco gli fece crollare le gambe. Non iniziò nemmeno il salto, e forse quella fu la sua unica fortuna, ma crollò a terra, e la velocità che aveva acquisito lo fece scivolare sul ghiaccio per diversi metri. Non poté trattenere un grido. Assieme al dolore, lancinante, sentì una paura cane, che sapeva non essere sua, ma che lo divenne in un baleno.

“_Beka…”_ gli uscì, la voce strozzata. Poi, la paura cessò all’improvviso (ma non il dolore) e Yuri sentì le grida ovattate degli altri a bordo pista, poi la vista si riempì di lucciole verdi. E poi più nulla, le orecchie sorde, buio di fronte a sé.

***

Viktor era davvero soddisfatto di come Yura stesse portando avanti la nuova coreografia. Nonostante fosse cresciuto di diversi centimetri (e questo, per diverse settimane, avesse fatto sì che più che un elegante cigno sembrasse un anatroccolo con le zampe di lunghezze diverse, per l’ilarità di Georgi che continuava a filmarlo e a mandare i video ad Altin), era riuscito a riprendersi in toto la sua agilità ed eleganza.

Yakov ordinò al ragazzo di fare un ultimo salto e di uscire dal ghiaccio. Cominciavano ad essere le sette di sera, e l’allenatore era stanco. Viktor doveva portare Yuri a casa sua, quella sera, complice il fatto che il suo Yuuri avesse promesso all’adolescente un piatto di oyakudon.

Lo osservò partire con una rincorsa, neanche troppo lunga. Al salto del tre doveva seguire il flip, ma a metà slancio della gamba, qualcosa cambiò all’improvviso, e Yura finì sul ghiaccio con un gemito, stringendosi il ventre. Viktor sentì il sangue gelargli nelle vene quando anche Yakov emise un grido sorpreso, e non perse tempo: si tolse i copri lama e si gettò di corsa sul ghiaccio, pattinando verso l’estremità dove Yuri era finito contro una parete. Lo vide contorcere il viso per il dolore, poi gli occhi spalancarsi terrorizzati. Quando lo sentì, appena, dire il nome di Altin e poi svenire, Viktor capì che era grave.

“Gosha!” esclamò, rivolto verso Georgi che stava allacciandosi i pattini che si era appena tolto per correre sul ghiaccio da loro, “È successo qualcosa ad Altin!”. Non si girò a vedere se Georgi l’avesse sentito, ma si accovacciò su Yuri.

“Yura… Yurachka?” lo chiamò, spaventato dalla reazione così forte. Doveva essere qualcosa di grave. Lo girò sulla schiena, e sollevò la maglietta per scoprire il ventre, ricoperto di ecchimosi.

“Дерьмо!” esclamò, e si affrettò a cercare di togliere il ragazzo dal ghiaccio. Un’impennata di curiosità/preoccupazione/ansia gli arrivò da Yuuri e lui cercò di mandargli un confuso ‘_sto bene, ma c’è un problema_’. _Urgenza_ giunse dall’altro lato del suo legame, e Viktor seppe che il suo Yuuri stava arrivando. Altre mani, piccole ma forti, si unirono alle sue, e con l’aiuto di Mila, Viktor riuscì a trasportare finalmente Yuri fuori dalla pista.

“Che è successo?” chiese la ragazza, prendendo la sua felpa ed appallottolandola per metterla sotto la testa dell’amico svenuto.

“Qualcosa di grave a Otabek.” Le rispose Viktor, serio. “Yura? Yura…” lo scosse, strofinandogli con forza le braccia: stava andando in shock. “Dai, Yurio, svegliati!” esclamò con urgenza. Yakov nel frattempo era riuscito a mettere la felpa pesante al più giovane. Il cellulare di Viktor squillò e l’uomo sentì Mila rispondere al posto suo, prendendolo dalla mensola su cui tutti li appoggiavano. Era sicuramente Yuuri, e l’uomo fu grato all’amica per l’iniziativa.

Sentire Georgi imprecare pesantemente attirò la sua attenzione. L’uomo attaccò al telefono e si girò verso gli altri tre.

“Ho parlato con uno degli amici di Otabek, e per pura fortuna. Erano assieme a lui e alla sorella: sono stati aggrediti proprio poco fa. Otabek è stato raggiunto da una coltellata.” Viktor sentì il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene, Mila sussultò portandosi le mani alla bocca, e anche Yakov emise un suono che Viktor sperava di non dover sentire mai.

“È…?” provò a chiedere, ma quella parola proprio non voleva uscirgli di bocca. Non poteva pensare a…

“È vivo, sta arrivando un’ambulanza, uno degli altri è un operatore di primo soccorso.” Gli disse Georgi. Il sospiro di sollievo di tutti fu solo momentaneo, Yuri scelse quel momento per riprendere i sensi.

Viktor lo sollevò leggermente, mettendoglisi dietro per sostenergli la schiena, mentre Mila gli prendeva una mano. Dannazione, con le facce sconvolte che vedeva attorno a sé, sperava solo che Yura non si facesse prendere dal panico. Yakov si pose di fronte al ragazzo, con la sua espressione meno truce. Come sospettava, Yuri si irrigidì appena la vide. La mano libera andò al suo ventre, e Viktor lo sentì irrigidirsi, come se il dolore fosse tornato tutto insieme. Da una parte era un sollievo: finché avesse sentito dolore, Otabek era vivo.

***

Lo stomaco gli faceva un male cane, e tutti gli stavano intorno. Ma quello che lo spaventò davvero fu lo

“Ehi, Yura,” di Yakov, detto con lo stesso tono con cui gli aveva detto che suo nonno aveva avuto un incidente (si era poi rimesso, ma la schiena non era più stata la stessa). Quando Yakov era gentile, era successo qualcosa di grave. Cercò il suo legame con Otabek e sentì l’assenza di emozioni, solo il dolore, ora sordo, allo stomaco li collegava. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

“Otabek…” disse, portandosi una mano alla bocca, soffocando un gemito. Yakov si accovacciò faticosamente davanti a lui.

“È vivo. Lo sai che è vivo.” Gli disse l’allenatore, “ma è stato aggredito, lo stanno portando in ospedale, ad Almaty.” La mano grande e di solito rassicurante di Yakov gli strinse la spalla.

“Devo… devo andare…” iniziò, cercando di alzarsi.

“Ehi, ehi, calma.” Gli disse Viktor, che gli aveva appena impedito di schiantarsi nuovamente a terra, “Non avere fretta di alzarti ora. Certo che devi andare da lui, ma lascia che ci pensiamo noi, va bene? Concentrati sul vostro legame, credimi, Yura, è più che mai importante ora.” Gli occhi azzurri di Viktor lo guardavano con preoccupazione e determinazione, e Yuri cedette al braccio dell’uomo che lo attirava verso la sua spalla. “Gosha, hai altre novità?” chiese all’uomo che stava continuando ad armeggiare col telefono.

“Sto guardando i voli per Almaty, ho trovato posto sul volo da Pulkovo che parte tra due ore, business class, il biglietto arriva sulla mail di Yuri tra un minuto.”

“C’è a malapena il tempo di andare all’aeroporto.” Commentò Mila.

“Allora sono arrivato giusto in tempo.” Yuri si girò di scatto, vedendo Katsudon avvicinarsi portando due zaini e accovacciarsi accanto a lui, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Non puoi andare solo però.” Yuri avrebbe normalmente protestato: era perfettamente indipendente, grazie tante, ma… no, in questo caso nemmeno lui voleva essere solo. Si girò verso il giapponese e quasi si stupì a non vederlo in preda al panico. Poi si ricordò che lui era stato dalla sua parte della barricata quando ancora non aveva nemmeno incontrato Viktor, e che, forse, se avesse ascoltato qualcuno, sarebbe stato lui.

“Katsudon…” iniziò, e il giapponese lo guardò dandogli tutta la sua attenzione, “Puoi venire tu?” chiese. Fu un sollievo vederlo annuire deciso.

“Sì, certo Yura.”

Yuri stava per rispondere quando il dolore si riacutizzò improvvisamente. Le parole si trasformarono in un gemito strozzato, e chiuse gli occhi cercando di resistere. Se questo era ciò che sentiva lui, non osava pensare quanto male stesse sentendo Beka.

“Yura, cerca di ascoltarmi,” disse Yuuri accanto a lui, e cercò di aprire almeno un occhio per guardare Katsuki che si era messo in modo da massaggiargli la schiena, “Non trattenere il respiro, continua a respirare profondamente e lentamente. Aiuterai anche Otabek in questo modo, è come se gli drenassi parte del dolore.” Gli spiegò e Yuri cercò di sforzarsi ad imitare il respiro dell’altro. “Bravissimo. Dobbiamo arrivare all’auto, Viktor ci accompagna all’aeroporto, credi di farcela?” Yuri strinse i denti e quasi ringhiò.

“Devo farcela, devo andare da Beka.” Katsudon gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto.

“Bene. Andiamo.”

Il viaggio fu per Yuri quantomeno frammentario. I momenti di dolore andavano e venivano con irregolarità, lasciandolo senza fiato, e fu grato di essere ancora esile e che Katsudon fosse più forte di quello che sembrava perché c’erano stati un paio di casi in cui era quasi caduto. Sull’aereo, una volta seduto, era stato troppo impegnato a respirare perfino per allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza, e fu grato per il modo silenzioso in cui il giapponese si stava prendendo cura di lui. A dire la verità, probabilmente anche Nikiforov non sarebbe stato fastidioso come sempre, ma Yuri sapeva che Katsudon avrebbe capito meglio. C’era passato anche lui d’altronde.

Ad un certo punto, durante il volo in piena notte, si svegliò (appoggiato alla spalla di Katsuki che dormiva con la testa appoggiata al finestrino) e si accorse che il dolore era diminuito, anche se non del tutto sparito. Non sentiva però ancora le emozioni di Beka… un singhiozzo gli uscì dalla gola prima di potersi trattenere, e l’uomo accanto a sé sussultò.

“Ehi? Che succede?” chiese allarmato.

“Il dolore… è… diminuito. Ma non lo sento ancora, l’ultima cosa che ho sentito da lui è la sua paura e ora…”

Si trovò due braccia attorno.

“Shhh… probabilmente lo hanno operato ed è sotto sedativi. Non avrà ancora ripreso conoscenza. Appena arriviamo ad Almaty sono certo che troveremo dei messaggi sul telefono.” Lo rassicurò Yuuri. Il russo rimase in silenzio per un po’, attaccandosi a quel labile dolore che continuava a sentire per poter credere che sì, Beka era ancora vivo. Dolorante, ma vivo.

“Era… era così anche quando Viktor ha avuto l’incidente?” chiese Yuri, sottovoce, quasi pentendosi di averlo chiesto. Katsudon si irrigidì sotto la sua guancia, “Lascia stare, fa come se non avessi chiesto.”

“Sì. Sì, era così, con la differenza che ancora non ci conoscevamo di persona. Beh, io avevo capito chi fosse già prima, perché quando sai che il tuo pattinatore preferito cadrà dal salto perché senti la sua frustrazione è difficile non rendersene conto, ma non… non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di dire nulla. E poi…”.

“Sì, lo so. Scusa.” Yuri sentì le braccia attorno a sé stringerlo.

“No, stai tranquillo. È per questo che sono corso appena Mila mi ha detto che era successo. Pensi di poter riposare un po’? Abbiamo ancora due ore di volo e poi sarà tutta una corsa.”

“Posso provare.” Rispose, staccandosi e appoggiandosi allo schienale. Katsudon lo lasciò fare, ma Yuri apprezzò che lasciasse il bracciolo alzato.

L’aeroporto di Almaty era quasi deserto alle sei del mattino quando Yuri e Katsuki riuscirono ad uscire dalle grinfie della dogana. Un messaggio di Viktor aveva rassicurato entrambi che Otabek era stato operato ed era in stanza di degenza, il danno meno grave di quello che poteva apparire all’inizio. Georgi aveva operato di nuovo qualche sua magia, e anche la dogana era stata meno fastidiosa di quanto poteva esserlo con due viaggiatori che a malapena avevano portato il loro passaporto.

Yuri era esausto, non aveva poi dormito molto, terrorizzato dall’idea di svegliarsi e non sentire nemmeno più quel dolore sordo che ora si era spostato dalla bocca dello stomaco ad un punto un po’ meno centrale, un po’ più sottile.  
  
Katsuki lo guidava con una mano salda sulla spalla, e lui si faceva condurre quasi alla cieca. Almeno finché non udì una voce chiamare il suo nome.

“Yuri!” il russo si voltò e riconobbe Aibek, l’amico di Otabek con cui aveva legato di più. La vista gli si annebbiò: quand’è che nella sua vita erano comparse tutte queste persone che erano disposte farsi un viaggio in aereo con lui o a venirlo a prendere all’alba all’aeroporto? “Ehi, ehi, amico, è ok. I dottori hanno detto che è fondamentalmente fuori pericolo, deve solo svegliarsi dall’anestesia.” Gli disse, confondendo forse la ragione delle sue lacrime, ma non importava, erano buone notizie.

“Portiamolo da lui.” Disse Katsuki, e i due lo condussero per le spalle fino all’auto, dove Aibek si mise alla guida.

L’ospedale era quasi deserto, e normalmente nessuno avrebbe fatto entrare dei visitatori. Un infermiere cercò di fermarli, ma Aibek, in rapido kazako, spiegò la situazione e alla fine fu lui stesso a scortarli alla stanza di degenza.

Già il fatto che non fosse in terapia intensiva era un segno promettente. Seguendo Aibek, svoltarono in un ultimo corridoio e Yuri riuscì solo a vedere una macchia indistinta lilla prima di trovarsi investito da una figura più minuta di lui. Non cadde solo grazie alla reattività di Katsudon.

“Anara…” Yuri riconobbe la sorella di Beka, e l’abbracciò stretta.

“Perdonami, è stata tutta colpa mia, voleva solo salvare me da quei delinquenti… se non si fosse messo in mezzo…”

“_Anara_.” La voce perentoria del russo riuscì a fermare le parole della ragazzina. “Non dire sciocchezze. Non è colpa tua, l’unica colpa è degli aggressori, e certo non devi chiedere _tu_ perdono _a me._” Le prese le guance tra le mani. “Stai bene, piuttosto?” le chiese. Lei annuì, con gli occhi dello stesso colore di quelli di Otabek pieni di lacrime. “Bene, l’importante è questo. Non sono arrabbiato con te, davvero. Beka non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se ti fosse successo qualcosa.” Le ribadì. Otabek era sempre stato protettivo nei confronti della sorella minore. “Mi porti da lui, ora? Credo che non manchi molto a svegliarsi.” Aveva fatto caso che il dolore stava leggermente aumentando e il nulla assoluto delle emozioni si stava trasformando nella confusione tipica del sonno inquieto.

Anara annuì e lo prese per mano, tirandolo per gli ultimi metri. Sulla porta, Yuri si fermò. Otabek era disteso sul letto, gli occhi chiusi, due profonde occhiaie sotto le palpebre. Era innaturalmente immobile, soprattutto insolitamente supino, lui che di solito si addormentava accoccolato come Potya (meglio ancora se accoccolato attorno a Yuri o con Yuri attorno a sé, non aveva preferenze). Un singulto gli uscì dalla gola e per un attimo si sentì le gambe tremare. Di nuovo, la mano di Katsudon sulla spalla gli diede il sostegno di cui aveva bisogno, e si avvicinò passo passo al letto. Anara si era messa sul lato occupato dai monitor e dalla linea della flebo, lasciando quello libero a lui. Era uno di quei letti maggiorati, fatti per poter permettere alle anime gemelle di condividere lo spazio. Si sedette sul bordo, nella parte superiore, e una mano andò immediatamente tra i capelli di Beka. Si chinò fino a che la sua fronte non toccò quella dell’altro.

“Idiota…” mormorò, ma evidentemente Otabek aveva avvertito la sua presenza perché avvertì una sensazione di calore lungo il legame, che gli fece scappare una mezza risata.

Anara lo distrasse toccandogli l’altra mano.

“Io sono qua fuori, mamma e papà erano andati a prendere un po’ di cose all’appartamento di Beka. La dottoressa prima ha detto che può bere un po’ d’acqua se si sveglia. Per qualsiasi cosa, chiama, ok? Aibek rimane qui a fare da interprete, anche se tutto lo staff parla russo.”

“Va bene, grazie.” Anara gli sorrise di nuovo, e Yuri tornò a concentrarsi su Otabek.

Chiuse gli occhi, la fronte di nuovo a contatto con quella del ragazzo addormentato, la mano sinistra ad accarezzargli i corti capelli sulla nuca e i lati e la destra intrecciata con la mano libera dalla flebo. Gli sembrò di riuscire a tirare il primo vero respiro profondo solo in quel momento, e un’ondata di sollievo lo percorse, che si riverberò nel legame che li univa. La testa gli scivolò di lato, e si accoccolò accanto a Otabek, la fronte appoggiata alla tempia e le mani intrecciate.

***

La bocca sapeva di acqua stantia, e la testa gli sembrava immersa nell’ovatta. Il corpo sembrava pesante come piombo e un dolore sordo (che sembrava in qualche modo attutito) dal ventre gli fece pensare che forse era meglio non muoversi troppo. L’odore attorno era di… disinfettante, pareva. Però accanto a lui c’era qualcos’altro. Provò a muovere le mani e sentì come il dorso di una fosse tirato da dell’adesivo e qualcosa lo pungesse, mentre l’altra era intrecciata ad un’altra. E avrebbe riconosciuto quelle dita lunghe e ossute anche all’inferno. Girò lentamente la testa verso la direzione dove sentiva più calore, umettandosi le labbra con la lingua di poco più umida. Giallo. Biondo, veramente, e un naso che strusciava contro il suo mentre si girava. Occhi chiusi (anche se a malapena li vedeva, vista la vicinanza) e labbra appena socchiuse il cui respiro lo solleticava sulla guancia. Otabek dovette chiudere di nuovo gli occhi. _Yuriyim…_ _il mio Yuri…_ e li riaprì solo quando sentì la mano sulla sua nuca muoversi. Gli occhi verdi da soldato gli diedero il bentornato.

“Ehi…” mormorò il ragazzo davanti a sé. Otabek sorrise.

“Ehi…” gli rispose. Eloquenti. Come sempre.

“Come ti senti?” Ora anche la mano intrecciata alla sua gli stava accarezzando la pelle.

“Meglio. Non so se è perché sei qui o per i farmaci: mi sa che hanno tirato fuori la roba buona.” Otabek fu colto da un moto di orgoglio quando riuscì a far ridacchiare Yuri. Si accostò col viso a quello dell’altro e strofinò assieme i loro nasi. “Perdonami, ti ho fatto venire fin qui.” Gli disse. Yuri gli sbuffò proprio in faccia.

“I-dio-ta. Non hai nulla di cui farti perdonare, e fino a prova contraria non eri manco cosciente per chiedermi di venire, quindi ho fatto tutto da solo.”

“Anara sta bene, vero? L’ultima cosa che ricordo è proprio mettermi di fronte a lei ma…” Otabek non poteva pensare che le fosse successo qualcosa.

“Sta bene. Non so che ore sono, ma l’ho lasciata con Aibek e Katsudon, e i tuoi stavano tornando.” Si fece sfuggire un sospiro. “Sul serio, come stai?”

“Meglio, davvero. Non so come starò quando saranno esauriti i farmaci, ma temo lo saprai con me.”

“Hai ancora paura.” Yura non gliene lasciava scappare una. A volte lo odiava per questa abilità.

“Sì. È stato spaventoso.”

“Lo so.” La voce incrinata del suo soldato gli fece alzare gli occhi che non si era reso conto di aver chiuso.

“Zhanym…”

“Shhht… lo so.” Gli rispose, e Yuri lo zittì sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie. “Ci lavoreremo su, sono qui. Hai le labbra secche, hai sete?” Otabek annuì ed emise un suono di protesta quando Yuri si spostò. “Un secondo, impaziente, ti prendo l’acqua.” Non si allontanò di molto. Lo seguì in ogni movimento, sorridendo quando mise una cannuccia nel bicchiere. Una mano si impossessò del telecomando del letto e lo alzò leggermente. “Tieni, bevi. Piano.” Lo ammonì. Otabek obbedì platealmente, guardandolo male, e fu soddisfatto di vedere Yuri sorridergli di nuovo. Fu ancora più lieto quando il suo Yura tornò sul lato del letto e si allungò accanto a lui nuovamente, prendendogli la mano tra le proprie e rimettendosi fronte a fronte, naso a naso. Otabek si lasciò sfuggire un poco elegante sbadiglio.

“Mi sa che devo riposare un altro po’.” Disse, poco utilmente.

“Credo di sì. Sono qua, non mi sposto.” Lo rassicurò Yura, lasciandogli un bacio sull’angolo della bocca.

“Grazie, Yuriyim…”

“Sta zitto e dormi.” Gli rispose, arrossendo e dandogli un altro bacio a stampo.

**Author's Note:**

> note linguistiche  
Дерьмо = der'mo, letteralmente "merda" in russo. E' un'imprecazione.  
Yuriyim= quel yim finale è una forma di possessivo tipico del kazako, letteralmente "mio Yuri".  
Zhanym= l'ym finale ha la stessa funzione, e letteralmente significa "mia anima". 
> 
> Sappiate che kazako e russo sono lingue sdolcinate per i termini affettivi XD.


End file.
